Pleure-moi
by Soph28
Summary: Si l'un de nous deux meurt, promet-moi que l'autre pleurera pour lui" me demande-t-il en un murmure. J'hésite un moment. Je ne veux pas paraître faible. Mais je ne veux jamais voir son sourire s'éteindre. Alors je lui répond : "Promis".


Mon regard se pose sur les grands portes qui s'ouvriront bientôt. J'entendrais des gens qui crieront mon nom et le numéro de mon district. Je vois les stylistes ajuster la tenue de Cato à l'autre bout de la salle. J'espère ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule. On m'a assuré que les stylistes du district 2 étaient très talentueux. En effet ils avaient fait de superbes tenues pour le défilé de chars. Mes yeux sont soulignés par un fard couleur or. Ma robe m'arrive au genoux et est d'une couleur dorée. Elle est moulante au niveau des épaules et ressemble presque à une armure d'or. D'après mon entourage actuel, elle me met vraiment en valeur. Je pourrais les croire si seulement on ne m'avait pas rajouté ce casque romain à la dernière minute. Mon styliste m'a assuré que cela rajoute un coté combattant. D'habitude je ne m'intéresse pas aux vêtements. Mais cette fois-ci l'accoutrement est très important pour faire forte impression aux sponsors. C'est grâce à leur argent que certains tributs gagnent les Hunger Games. Et maintenant que j'y suis, je n'ai d'autre choix que de les charmer pour obtenir leurs louanges. La victoire aura plutôt intérêt à être mienne. Mais pour l'instant je dois me concentrer sur le moment à venir. Comme à chaque épreuve qui s'impose à moi, je me répète en un chuchotement ce que j'attends :  
__Je veux faire forte impression. Je veux faire forte impression._  
__Crois-moi, habillée d'or comme ceci, personne ne pourra t'oublier_, me coupe une voix masculine derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois un garçon assez grand avec un sourire sur le visage. Ses cheveux sont d'un brun brillant, son costume est scintillant et riche en plumes. Les couleurs font ressortir ses yeux noisettes et son sourire rayonnant. Je reste là à le regarder en me demandant pourquoi il me parle.  
__Je m'appelle Marvel_, me dit-il. _Je viens du 1._ _Et toi ?_  
__Clove, district 2,_ je lui répond machinalement.  
Son sourire s'agrandit. Nous allons donc devoir former une alliance ensemble, comme la convention l'oblige à chaque édition. En effet, les tributs des deux premiers districts, et parfois celui du 4, doivent faire alliance et ainsi assurer un spectacle sanguinaire aux habitants de Panem.  
Marvel continue :  
__Tu es ravissante dans cette tenue dorée._  
Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un pacificateur annonce que l'heure est venue de se mettre sur les chars.  
__A plus tard Clove d'or_, me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
Je le regarde s'éloigner. Ses plumes virevoltent autours de lui et il semble s'envoler dès qu'il fait un mouvement. Je détourne le regard et m'avance vers mon char où Cato est déjà monté. Mes stylistes retouchent une dernière fois ma tenue et ma coiffure puis s'écartent en nous sourient comme de parfait idiots. Je les fusille du regard et remarque que Cato m'observe.  
__Prête à les épater une fois de plus ?_ me demande-t-il.  
__Comme toujours,_ je répond en souriant à mon ami.

Cato et moi sommes amis depuis toujours. Il habite juste à côté de chez moi et nos parents aiment passer du temps ensemble. Il me connaît par coeur, et est presque mon seul ami. Lui est très aimé dans le district et très populaire. Nous pouvons dire que nous nous complétons. Nous nous chamaillons de temps à autres, et savons exactement comment réagir face à l'autre. C'est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je lève la tête fièrement et regarde devant moi. Je peux voir le char du district 1 juste devant. La fille du 1 a un grand chapeau de plumes rose et je peux voir Marvel juste à côté. Il se fait remettre en place quelques plumes puis se tient immobile jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent.  
Celles-ci décident enfin à nous dévoiler au monde. Nous pouvons entendre d'ici Caesar Flickerman annoncer notre arrivée et le premier char. _"Voici les tributs du district 1, Marvel et Glimmer !"_  
Les cris de la foule se font entendre et je vois que Glimmer lance des baisers à la foule tandis que Marvel salue gaiement.  
_"Les tributs du district 2, Cato et Clove !"_  
Le char s'avance dans la lumière, nous dévoilant au monde entier. Les hurlements de la foule se déchaînent. Mon nom est scandé de toute part et mon visage impassible s'affiche radieusement sur les écrans. Je suis toute d'or et j'ai la confirmation que mes stylistes ne s'étaient pas trompé. Les autres districts sont annoncés, mais les gens ont les yeux rivés sur les deux premiers districts. De temps en temps je peux apercevoir le large sourire de Marvel.

Le discours du Président Snow terminer, nous sommes ramenés à nos mentors et équipes de préparations. Je descends du char avec Cato quand nous sommes applaudis par notre équipe. Cato n'en n'a rien à faire et s'amuse à terroriser les deux du 12 avec son regard de prédateur. Ces inconscients avaient osés nous voler la vedette. Ils vont payer quoi qu'il arrive. Tandis que Cato les fais fuir, je croise le regard de Marvel qui m'offre un grand sourire. A ma grande surprise je lui en renvois un, puis je suis emportée dans l'ascenseur par nos mentors. Nous nous retrouvons dans le même ascenseur que le district 1. Les mentors entament une courte discussion puis l'ascenseur s'arrête au premier étage pour le premier district. Avant de partir j'ai le droit à un éclatant sourire de Marvel. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et j'attends d'arriver à mon étage.  
Dans notre salon nous avons le droit à un grand buffet. Mais très vite les conversations tournent autours des accoutrements en tout genre que l'on trouve au Capitole. Cato et moi nous nous retirons dans nos chambres.

Le lendemain nous sommes emmenés au centre d'entraînement à un étage inférieur. Cato et moi sommes les premiers. Nous voyons les autres arriver en silence. Cela m'amuse de les voir tous tellement mal à l'aise. Cato aussi semble amusé de leur peur. Glimmer et Marvel arrivent enfin. Ils se dirigent vers nous et Glimmer entame directement le conversation. "_Je vous ais trouvés éblouissants lors du défilé. Vos tenues étaient sublimes._" Cato lui répond que les leurs étaient bien aussi. Ce genre de conversations n'ont aucun intérêt à mes yeux, même si c'est pour former une alliance. Je vois que Marvel pose ses yeux sur moi et cela commence à devenir plutôt énervant. Heureusement une entraîneuse arrive et commence par faire un topo sur les activités essentielles à la survie et sur les armes. Certains tremblent, mais moi je souris.

Je me dirige rapidement vers les lames. J'observe leur taille, leur poigne. Je peux apercevoir Cato trancher les mannequins. Glimmer tire à l'arc à peu près correctement. J'observe ensuite Marvel s'emparer d'un épieu. Il se place devant une cible et lance son arme en plein cœur. Il se retourne et arbore un sourire qui se veut sadique.  
_"Ce garçon ne fait pas que sourire pour rien"_ je me dis.  
C'est à mon tour d'effrayer les autres. Je m'accroche des dizaines de lames à la ceinture et me place devant les cibles. Je les lance sans aucune erreur. Tous mes couteaux se retrouvent dans au centre d'une cible. Je souris de ma performance.  
"_Tu n'en n'as pas raté une seule !_ "  
Je me tourne et vois Marvel qui s'approche, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment diable fait-il pour sourire tout le temps ?  
_"Je ne rate jamais ma cible"_ je dis sans la moindre émotion.  
Ses yeux se plissent et il penche la tête d'un côté.  
__C'est vraiment impressionnant, tu es vraiment très douée._  
__Merci,_ je lui répond. _Toi aussi tu es très doué avec un épieu._  
__Disons que je ne rate jamais ma cible,_ répond-il.  
Je lui souris.

Les autres jours d'entraînements se passent à peu près de la même façon. Marvel me complimente sur ma capacité à lancer mes couteaux et moi je lui dis qu'il est assez doué avec un épieu. Et il sourit. Ce garçon sourit tout le temps. Moi je n'ai jamais réussis à sourire. Mais avec lui cela devient plus facile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout deviens nettement plus simple quand il sourit.

Le soir des interviews arrivent et les tributs son rangés par ordre de district. Je me place derrière Marvel. _"Très jolie robe"_ me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que les interviews commencent. Glimmer joue sur ses formes pulpeuses et misent en valeur par sa robe doré excessivement moulante. Marvel lui amuse le public. Il les fait rire aux éclats. Il est né pour être face à des gens, et les épater de sa spontanéité. Mais il ne sourit pas comme d'habitude. Ce sourire sonne un peu plus faux.

Plus tard, lorsque les interviews sont passées et qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, je décide de sortir de mes appartements et de marcher. Je vais bientôt rentrer dans l'arène et faire couler du sang. Je devrais tout détruire, mon amitié avec Cato et le lien que j'ai avec Marvel. Je devrais voir éteindre son sourire.  
Je me promène dans les couloirs et évite les étages trop fréquentés. J'arrive à trouver un coin isolé où je sais que personne ne viendra me trouver. Mais au bout de quelques minutes je vois une silhouette s'approcher. Je plisse les yeux mais n'arrive pas à savoir qui cela peut bien être.  
__Clove ?_ m'interpelle sa voix.  
__Marvel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ je lui demande en le regardant s'asseoir.  
__Oh rien, j'avais seulement besoin de marcher un peu. Avant le départ pour l'arène. Et toi ?_ me demande-t-il en croisant mon regard.  
__Pareil_, je lui répond doucement.  
Je ne dis rien mais je l'observe intensément. Ses yeux ressortent avec la douce lumière qui vient lui caresser le visage.  
__Tu étais superbe durant les interviews tout à l'heure,_ me dit-il.  
__Merci. Toi aussi, tu semblais très à l'aise face à tous ces gens_, je dis avec une pointe d'amertume dans ma voix. _Comment fais-tu pour être aussi détendu face à eux ?_  
__Ils ne sont rien pour moi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je me dis que quoi qu'il arrive, ils ne seront jamais rien à mes yeux. Alors je fais ce que j'ai à faire, et essaye de marquer leurs pauvres petits esprits._  
__Tu ne les aimes pas ? C'est très étonnant de la part d'un habitant du district 1. D'habitude vous êtes en totale fascination pour ces clowns._  
__Moi non visiblement._  
Nous passons plusieurs minutes à parler et je me rend compte que Marvel n'est pas aussi superficiel que je le pensais. Il est très simple et participe aux Hunger Games car il dit qu'il n'a rien à perdre. Que personne ne le pleurera et qu'il se fiche de mourir ou non. Il me demande mes intentions. Je lui répond que je participe car je suis née pour ça. Tuer est la seule chose que je sais faire et que moi non plus, personne ne me pleurera dans le district. _"Si l'un de nous deux meurt, promet-moi que l'autre pleurera pour lui"_ me demande-t-il en un murmure. J'hésite un moment. Je ne veux pas paraître faible. Pleurer est le pire signe de faiblesse qui existe. Je suis sûre de gagner les Jeux. Mais je suis aussi certaine qu'une douleur profonde s'immiscera en moi si je ne reverrais plus jamais son sourire. Pas le sourire qu'il offre au Capitole, mais celui qu'il fait lorsqu'il est sincère. Et je sais que c'est la seule personne qui est sincère avec moi. Alors dans un murmure je lui répond _"Promis"._

Les Jeux ont déjà commencé. J'ai tué pas mal de tributs et j'ai pût observer Marvel en massacrer quelques-uns également. Le sang coulait sur son visage, et cela me faisait sourire. Nous formons la meute et nous chassons les tributs. Nous avons recrutés Joli Cœur du district 12 et je m'amuse à le terroriser avec mes couteaux. Le soir, Cato et Glimmer se mettent toujours à l'écart pour batifoler. C'est ça leur stratégie. Comme nous sommes souvent seuls avec Marvel, nous en profitons pour parler. Il ne faut pas forcément une grande conversation pour que nous nous comprenions. Nous sommes tous les deux d'accord que le blond du 12 aurait déjà dû mourir, et que nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller seuls pour retrouver la fille du feu. Et il me sourit. Simplement. Tout est si simple avec lui.

Les guêpes tueuses ont causé la perte de Glimmer. Après les avoir semés, mon premier réflexe est de regarder si Marvel est toujours vivant. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pas parce que je ne veux pas passer pour faible, mais parce que je viens de comprendre que je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux jamais voir son sourire s'éteindre. Mais Marvel est vivant. Il a seulement perdu sa camarade de district. Il est sain et sauf.  
Plus tard, Cato arrive et nous dis qu'il a donné un coup d'épée à Joli cœur et qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. Nous recrutons ensuite le gamin du 3 qui remet les mines en état. Il les enterre pour former un piège.

Le temps passe et nous voyons de la fumée au loin. L'appel du sang est puissant et nous nous élançons. Mais ne nous croisons pas un tribut. Nous rentrons au camps, dépités. En arrivant dans la plaine, les mines ont explosées. Cato hurle de rage. Il s'arrache presque les cheveux. Il cède à la fureur. Il tue le gamin du 3 en lui tordant le coup. Il est devenu fou et frappe le sol. Même dans les pires moment, je n'ai jamais vus Cato se comporter ainsi. Il est devenu un véritable démon qui l'on ne peut pas arrêter. Je me tourne vers Marvel affolée. Il regarde Cato. Je m'approche et lui dis : "_Cours Marvel_ "  
Il fronce les sourcils, et hésite.  
__Clove je ..._  
__Je t'en supplie Marvel, va-t-en,_ je lui lance tandis que ma voix prend des accents de désespoir.  
Il regarde Cato qui continue de frapper le sol, et se tourne vers moi : _"Fais attention à toi Clove d'or"_  
Et il s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner. A la limite des bois, il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, puis s'enfonce dans la forêt.  
Je me rend compte que pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai peur. Mais je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour lui. Je ne veux pas le pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
Je ramène doucement Cato à la raison quand un coup de canon résonne dans l'arène. Je ferme les yeux et me rassure intérieurement en me disant que c'est lui qui a dû tuer quelqu'un. Il le peut, il ne rate jamais sa cible lui non plus. Un autre coup de canon me parvient aux oreilles quelques minutes plus tard. Non, ce n'est pas lui. Marvel ne peut pas mourir.

La nuit tombe. L'hymne de Panem sonne tandis que dans le ciel s'affiche un visage. Celui de Marvel. Je tombe à genoux. Le premier coup de canon était bien pour annonce sa mort à lui. Il est mort. C'est terminé. Son visage ne sera plus jamais orné de ce magnifique sourire si simple et si joyeux. Plus jamais personne ne me fera sourire. Plus jamais je ne reverrais Marvel. Alors je le pleure. Une larme perle au coin de mon œil et roule sur ma joue. Je ne refuse plus de pleurer. Je verse des larmes pour une personne qui a compté pour moi. Bientôt d'autres larmes viendront laisser leur trace sur mon visage qui était glaciale et sans la moindre émotion avant que je ne le rencontre. Lui seul a réussit à me faire sourire, à me faire ressentir la peur, à me faire pleurer, à me faire sentir humaine. Je pleure ce garçon au sourire rayonnant. Je pleure Marvel.


End file.
